


Just Think About It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [49]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi no la o ka malihini (A stranger only for a day), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys are asking Mary to consider something, Will she do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881442
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One:

*Summary: The Boys are asking Mary to consider something, Will she do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & his husbands were getting their house ready for Mary-Ann McGarrett’s visit. They were hoping to convince the beautiful blond to move back home with her daughter. They missed her terribly, & want to be a full family, which is what they wanted. It hurts that they aren’t.

“Something sure smells terrific”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he came in from setting the table. “Thanks, I made some of Mary’s favorites”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he wiped his hands on a towel. While Detective Danny “Danno” Williams helping him, & said this to them with a smile on his face.

“Anything for Mare, It will be nice to have her on the island, Plus, It’s nice to see you smile again”, The Blond told his hunky husband, which the Handsome Asian agreed. Kisses were being exchanged, Then, they finished up arranging everything.

Mary showed up, & the men greeted her with hugs, & kisses, They made small talk, caught each other up on what was going on each other’s lives. When, Ot was time to eat, They led her outside, where the table was set. They sat down, & ate. They relaxed a little bit after dessert, Steve looked at his sister, & asked her his important question.


	2. Chapter Two: Epilogue:

“We got to ask you a question, Mare”, Steve said, as he looked over at his husbands, who nodded at him with encouragement. “Sure, Bro, Go ahead”, The Blond McGarrett said with a nod, as she gave him her full attention.

“We want you to just think about moving back to Hawaii, We want you to come back to us, so we can be a family, Will you at least think about it ?”, The Five-O Commander asked with a hopeful tone. Adam & Danny both looked at her too, with the same expression.

The Blond Detective said, “We will make room for you, It’s not too much trouble, Please ?, Just think about it, Okay ?”, Mary was definitely thinking about it. Then, Adam added his two sense in, & said this to her, fighting for their family’s behalf.

“We can keep you safe, If that is what you are worried about, & we can help you get resettled in”, “You don’t have to say anymore, I will move back here, I promise”. The Three Men were thrilled, & happy to hear that. The Loudmouth Detective, & the Handsome Asian were happy for their husband.

They celebrated, & Mary decided to stay in the guest room, & once, the couple were ready for bed. “It’s gonna be great to have Mary, & Joanie here”, The Shorter Man said with a smile, as he was thinking about the future. Adam added to it, as they were relaxed.

“Our family is gonna be complete”, The Former Yakuza Leader said, as he was cuddling & snuggling up to them. Steve agreed, & said, “It will be, For once, Things will be normal”. They were getting sleepy, They declared their love for each other, & fell sleep in each other’s arms.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
